Hajrudin
| affiliation = Pirate Dispatch Society (former) Straw Hat Pirates; Straw Hat Grand Fleet. | occupation = Warrior; Division Commander | epithet = | bounty = At least 50,000,000 | jva = Tsuyoshi Koyama }} "Pirate Mercenary" Hajrudin is a giant warrior described as the "new generation" from Elbaf who is the 6th division commander of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet . He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi, where he met Monkey D. Luffy and eventually pledged his loyalty towards him. Appearance Hajrudin is a muscular giant, well proportioned, and has long dark brown hair, mustache, and beard. He wears a metal helmet (gold in the manga) with protector shades over his eyes. Hajrudin sports large metal vambraces (gold in the manga) with shields on each one. He also wears a pair of black underwear under a large brown belt with brown parts that hang down in a skirt-like fashion. He also has a gold belt buckle, and sports big black boots. After he was turned into a toy, he became an elephant and wore a black cap. Gallery Personality He is an arrogant individual, bragging that if he wins the competition and acquires the Mera Mera no Mi, he will become the king of the giants. However, Hajrudin is also very honorable, as befits a warrior of Elbaf. He held Usopp in the air so everyone could see the man who saved him and the others, and proclaimed he would follow Usopp out of gratitude. In addition, upon meeting Luffy outside the Colosseum he told him that he would put aside his defeat and kill Doflamingo to repay his debt to him. Like many One Piece characters, Hajrudin has a unique laugh: "Digagagaga". Abilities and Powers As a giant, Hajrudin is many times bigger and many times stronger than a normal human. His punches were likened as bolts of thunder, allowing him to overpower several gladiators and crush Ucy. However, Lucy, angered that he had crushed Ucy, knocked him out. His immense physical strength is such that he was able to overpower, but not without tremendous physical strain that nearly cost him an arm, Machvise's 10,000 Ton attack, sending the officer straight into Doflamingo's Birdcage, incapacitating the former in the process. Weapons Hajrudin wears giant gauntlets made of gold to allow him to hammer his fists down onto his enemies. He also wields a huge spiked club and seems to be quite proficient at using it, swatting a group of bounty hunters aside. He wasn't seen using it in the Colosseum, probably because of the weight-restriction. Techniques * : Hajrudin performs an immense uppercut with intense force, capable of sending someone flying a great distance. He first used this technique to defeat Machvise's 10,000 Ton Vise, cracking his shield in half and sending the Super-Weight Human flying, though the repercussion caused the performing right arm and the supporting right leg's bones to shatter. Gungnir is the spear wielded by the Norse god, Odin. History Life of Piracy After gathering four other giants, Hajrudin then came to revive the Giant Warrior Pirates as he later had gained great fame as one of the "new generation" of pirates where he later became known as the "Pirate Mercenary." At some point, the Giant Warrior Pirates joined Buggy's Pirate Dispatch Society where he became an S class soldier. Dressrosa Arc Hajrudin entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He was seen by Vice Admiral Maynard and his name was given to an officer outside the Colosseum who was writing names down. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block C. He stood strong in the middle of the battlefield and eliminated any contestant that crossed his path until Lucy and Ucy ran into him. He tried to eliminate both of them with one smash of his shield and successfully defeated Ucy. But as he walked away, Lucy stood up and avenged Ucy, eliminating Hajrudin from the competition with a single punch. As the crowd was shocked at Hajrudin's swift defeat and cheered Lucy on, Hajrudin's unconscious body was unceremoniously punched aside by Ideo to clear the ring. Sometime later, Hajrudin was supposed to receive treatment for his injuries but instead was thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys and some of the other disqualified participants. Once Sai joined them and demanded an explanation, Hajrudin commented that the losers were being dumped into the dungeon for some reason. Soon afterwards, he listened as Ricky revealed himself to be the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III. Hajrudin was later transformed into a toy and put to work in the underground trade port. While witnessing Usopp's confrontation with Trébol and Sugar, he silently begged Usopp to succeed, saying that he will even work for him. When Sugar lost consciousness, Hajrudin transformed back into his original form. He later blocked Trébol, who was attacking Robin, and then picked up Usopp and held him high for all the freed toys to see, declaring him as their savior. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Hajrudin and the other colosseum fighters escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When he found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Hajrudin stated that he will forget about his fight with Luffy at the colosseum and repay his debt to Usopp by defeating Doflamingo. Therefore, he joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Suleiman, Ideo, Fighting Bull, Blue Gilly, Cavendish, Abdullah , Jeet, Orlumbus, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Hajrudin and the allied colosseum fighters fought them off. They later march towards the royal palace and battle against Pica. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Hajrudin and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Hajrudin and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Hajrudin and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the Colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. They later reached the first level and got ahead of Luffy. After reaching the second level, the Colosseum fighters were confronted by four of the Donquixote Pirate officers. The Colosseum fighters later banded together to create an opening for Luffy and Cavendish. Later on, Hajrudin faced off against Machvise. The officer later used his 10 Ton Vise attack to bring down the giant. Zoro passed by where the giant fell and Machvise turned his attention to the swordsman. Resolving to repay his saviors, Hajrudin rose back and launched a powerful punch called "Gungnir" against Machvise's 10,000 Ton Vise. After a brief struggle, Hajrudin successfully send the officer flying into the ceiling of birdcage, defeating him. Hajrudin then passed out from his injuries and Zoro promised him that when the giant wakes up, the birdcage will be brought down. After most of the Donquixote Pirates' officers were defeated, Pica preyed on the injured, including Hajrudin. During the final phase of Doflamingo's game, Hajrudin and the other injured gladiators were temporarily healed by Mansherry. They then defeated the remaining Donquixote Pirates on the New King's Plateau to help the citizens flee from the shrinking Birdcage. When the Birdcage came close to the central streets, the gladiators work together to push back the Birdcage via Bartolomeo's barrier. Eventually, the effects of Mansherry's healing powers began to wear off and Hajrudin collapsed. His efforts were not in vain as Luffy was bought enough time to defeat Doflamingo and bring down the Birdcage. Later that night after the aftermath, Hajrudin and the other gladiators were seen resting at the palace. Three days after Doflamingo's defeat, Hajrudin and the other gladiators prepared to assist the Straw Hats' escape from Dressrosa when the Marines were mobilized to pursue them. As the Straw Hats made their way to the eastern port, Hajrudin and his fellow gladiators stood in the way of the Marines that were chasing after them. The fighters later gathered at the eastern port, preparing to fight Issho. When Issho prepared to attack them with all the rubble from Dressrosa, the fighters and the Straw Hats quickly fled to the escape ship. At that moment, Luffy arrived and attacked Issho. During the clash, Issho used his gravity ability to blow Luffy, who was then caught by Hajrudin. The fighters and Straw Hats quickly fled across a bridge leading to a gigantic ship in the distance. Issho prepared to drop the rubble on them but was obstructed by the Dressrosa citizens who were pretending to chase after Luffy. They eventually reached Orlumbus' flagship, the Yonta Maria. After boarding the ship, Hajrudin's crew was then one of the seven groups that pledged their allegiance to the Straw Hats. When Luffy was asked to drink a sake cup to complete the agreement for an alliance, Luffy declined, much to the others' shock. Once Luffy explained that they can do whatever they want, the allies decided to forge the alliance anyway, forming the Straw Hat fleet. Sai, Bartolomeo, Leo, Cavendish, Ideo, Orlumbus, and Hajrudin sat down and drank their sake cups. Afterwards, they held a feast to celebrate their victory over Doflamingo. After the feast, Hajrudin and the other leading allies received Luffy's vivre card and parted ways. Later Hajrudin then sent a message to Buggy that contains the Giant Warrior Pirates' decision to leave the Pirate Dispatch Society and join the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Major Battles *Hajrudin vs. Corrida Colosseum Block C Gladiators **Hajrudin vs. Fighting Bull **Hajrudin vs. Lucy *Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. Donquixote Pirates **Hajrudin vs. Machvise Trivia *Hajrudin is the first Giant from Elbaf shown after the timeskip. References Site Navigation fr:Hajrudin ru:Хайрудин Category:Giants Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Elbaf Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists